Full of Grace
by DayDream21
Summary: Skye struggles to deal with the return of Brenda, and her reuniting with Jax.
1. Prologue

Full Of Grace - Prologue  
  
Skye slowly walked away from the cottage, trying to comprehend what she just saw.  
  
'Jax? Brenda? Together? It didn't make sense. No Skye it makes perfect sense, you knew this was coming all along.'  
  
She couldn't get the image of them together, making love, out of her head. It made her sick. She was so confused so lost, nothing made sense anymore, everything was wrong, all wrong.  
  
'What happened?'  
  
Skye knew the answer to that question, it was Brenda, it was always Brenda, it would always be Brenda.  
  
'God I hate her!'  
  
But Skye knew whom it was she really hated. True, she did hate Jax for the burning, emptiness he had know left in her heart, she hated Alcazar for bringing stupid Brenda back, and of course she hated Edward, but there was someone she hated more than anyone of them.  
  
Skye got in her car and headed home-To drown her sorrows.  
  
'Home? Do I have a home?'  
  
"What the HELL is going on in my life!" She screamed before bursting into tears.  
  
After she somewhat composed herself she headed towards the lake house-to drown her sorrows. 


	2. Chapter 1

Full of Grace -- Chapter 1  
  
Skye pulled up to the lake house, she paused for a second to take the sight in. It was painful for her to even see it, the home that she and Jax had shared, the place where they started their life together. She wanted to burn it down. Rid the earth of every memory she had with Jax, but she couldn't because they were all burned into her soul.  
  
Skye shook her head and than stumbled her way into the house. It was pitch black inside, after some tripping and falling she found the light switch. She didn't even stop to remove her coat; she just headed straight towards the liquor. She needed it, wanted it, she had to numb the pain. It was overwhelming.  
  
She picked up the bottle of vodka, her mouth began to water, and she closed her eyes and swallowed it, the warm liquid felt like heaven flowing over her tongue, down her throat. She could feel the pain floating away. Skye opened her eyes and for the first time since she got home she looked around. The first thing her eyes landed on was the gift Courtney had given them for their wedding, she picked it up and threw it at the wall, the glass shattered. The image of her husband with another woman floated back into her head, she stormed into the kitchen and grabbed the lighter fluid underneath the sink, and she headed towards the fireplace, also guarded with a box full of matches.  
  
Skye, guided by the searing pain in her heart, ripped the pictures of the happiest day of her life out of the book she had them put into. She threw the pictures that portrayed wedded bliss and put them on the fireplace, they would make great kindling. She drenched the pictures in gasoline until the can was empty. She lit them all on fire, she was amazed, a strike of a match and than it was all gone, just like in life. She continued drinking while she watched the fire smoke away her memories. ---- Jax stood at the door, he didn't want to open it, he didn't want to face reality, and he was elated by his reunion with Brenda. He wasn't sure what "his wife's" reaction would be, but he could guarantee that it wouldn't be a good one.  
  
When he walked in the door the smell of vodka overwhelmed his senses. He shook his head, he was disappointed, and he thought she was stronger than this. He should've known.  
  
"Skye." As he said her name her eyelids slowly lifted, only a small lamp and the fire lighted the room but he could still see her lips curl into a smile.  
  
"Well if it isn't my roaming husband home from bed-hopping. Tell me how was your dear Brenda? As good as you remembered?"  
  
He had stepped so closed to him he could smell the vodka on her breath. He looked her straight in the eye. "Better."  
  
His comment was like a slap in the face, the smile upon her face disappeared. "What are you doing here than? Why aren't you with her? Huh?"  
  
"I came to talk to you about our divorce."  
  
"What divorce? I never agreed to anything, and I never will, I will make your life as painful as you've made mine."  
  
"Skye! You can't fight this! I'm in love with Brenda, I'll give you whatever you want, but you won't stop me from being with the woman I love."  
  
The words that the man she loved spoke went straight to her soul, the pain was blinding. How could he? When just such a short time ago he had told her he had loved her and wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. How could this be happening? It wasn't supposed to be like this. He wasn't supposed to leave her. "Get out!" 


	3. Chapter 2

Full of Grace - Chapter 2  
  
~ The Lake House ~  
  
Skye was set for destruction; the combination of a broken heart and vodka only fueled her. She was furious at the way Jax took advantage of her, she needed revenge and she needed it now. Her body, her soul was in pain and she was sure the only to cure it, would be revenge. She went for anything of Jax's that she saw.  
  
~The Cottage~  
  
Brenda impatiently awaited the return of Jax; she was worried about how things went with Skye. She knew Skye just wouldn't handover a divorce. No, she and Jax were in for a fight.  
  
Just then she heard a car pull up the driveway and stop, Brenda ran to the window to see who it was when the front door hit her right in the face. Brenda fell backwards, and rubbed her head, she looked up to see Jax rushing towards her.  
  
"Brenda, are you all right?" Jax looked at her with concern written all over his face.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine." She answered him, and she was fine, physically, now she just had a bad feeling. "Things didn't go over well with Skye did they?"  
  
"No, but let me worry about that you just worry about you, okay?"  
  
"Jax, no she is going to make things really hard for you, for us, and I can't help if you keep me out in the dark."  
  
"I just don't want you to worry."  
  
"I'm not a china doll, I won't break, but if that's how you feel then we have some problems."  
  
~At the Lake house~ (The Next Morning)  
  
Skye woke up to the sun and a blinding, throbbing, headache.  
  
"Ohhh, am I dead?" She groaned. Skye rolled over and tried to block out the light along with the rest of the world. She tried to crawl back under the blankets and go to sleep, but there was now a persistent knocking at the door. Skye stumbled to the door, trying not to fall. "Just hold on, I'm coming!"  
  
"Hello Skye."  
  
"What the hell do you want," Skye said glaring at the person on her doorstep.  
  
To vote who is at Skye's door visit that site. 


End file.
